ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Quest For a Cure
Plot (Coughing and moaning is heard coming from a room) (It is seen that Splix has come down with a virus) Selu: We need call doctor. Keith: Not a human doctor, but an alien doctor.He'll know what to do. (Half an hour later a Galvan walks in) Keith: Hi Dr.Jogajym thanks for coming. Dr.Jogajym: No problem except I had to come half way across the galaxy. Keith: Sorry, but here is the patient, Splix. Dr.Jogajym: Hmm it looks like a common Earth cold or a deadly alien virus.Either way I have two cures. Keith: Which are? Dr.Jogajym: Oh yes right.Expired Milk or the saliva of a snail, and a blue Appoplexian hair. Selu: No more of me species has blue hair. Dr.Jogajym: Well too bad, and try the milk part first. (Dr.Jogajym leaves the room, and turns human again. (Keith goes to the store from Bowl and buys the expired milk) Keith: Okay Splix drink the milk. Splix: Never how about you guys find the snail saliva, and a blue Appoplexian hair. Keith: Fine we'll try, and find that stuff. (Keith and Selu dramatically leave the apartment with the door slowly closing behind them) Splix(Sniffly): Good they're gone now I can get some rest. (Splix sneezes and hits the Technomatrix turning him into Juggernaut) Splix(Yelling): Juggernaut!Man why did I have to transform. (Juggernaut sneezes and fires a laser which destroys the kitchen) (At a snail breeding facility) Keith: Man I still can't believe they breed snails in Idaho. Selu(Difficultly): We are in Ohio. Keith: Right.That we are two HUMANS in OHIO. (Everyone stares at them oddly) Random Kid: Daddy!Daddy! I want the small little blue snail. Kid's Dad: Sorry son he is endangered and we can't adopt him. Random Kid: I want that blue snail! Kid's Dad: No. (The kid starts crying and his dad drags him out) (Keith and Selu walk up to the Receptionist) Desk Lady: Would you like to have a free sample of snail saliva? Keith: Did you really just say that? Desk Lady: Yes I know weird my boss makes me say it. Keith: No not weird at all.That's why we came here. (Keith takes one, and he and Selu leave) Desk Lady: Weirdos. (At the apartment) Splix: I wonder whats on TV.Oh right Selu broke it. (Splix sneezes again and goes SplixSamurai) Splix: I didn't change. (Splix then sees the huge sword next to him, and the Trix symbol on his chest. Splix: Man. (At a park) Keith: How are we going to get the blue Appoplexian hair? Selu: Yes does is extinct now. Keith: I know I learned that in school when I was 6. Selu: School? Keith: Yeah the place where you go until you're 15 to learn. Selu: Tell more about School. Keith: Well there is a nice man or lady who is the teacher.Then there are 100s of other people your age who are there too. Selu: Me thinking.What if blue Appoplexian hair was colored not naturally. Keith: You mean dyed? Selu: Me guess. Keith: Thats a brilliant idea Selu.You're so smart ya know. Selu(Blushing): Thanks Keith. (At the apartment Selu and Keith come storming in) Keith: Splix we figured it out.All we have to do is dye Selu's hair and then put it in the saliva.Next you drink it. Splix: Ok anything to cure me. (10 minutes later after all that stuff) Splix: Here goes nothing! (Splix gulps it down and then makes a disgusted face) Keith: Do you feel better? Splix: No not in the slightest. Keith: Well guess you had a common cold, not a deadly virus. Splix: Once I drink the spoiled milk you are dead. (Splix gulps down all of the milk.Gets up and goes Werewolf and chases him around the apartment) (The episode ends with Selu looking at a picture of her and Keith at the park) Major Events *Splix's 1st transformations into Juggernaut and SplixSamurai Characters Splix Keith/Keith Selu/Sparkle Dr.Jogajym Random Kid Kid's Dad Desk Lady Aliens Used Juggernaut(Accidental) SplixSamurai(Accidental) Werewolf Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Filler Episodes